1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device adapted to be removably fitted to a gas pump handle so as to hold a lever on the gas pump handle in one of a plurality of adjusted, open positions permitting gasoline to flow from the gas pump handle at a desired flow rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional gas pumps found at service or filling stations include a gas pump handle fitted to the end of a hose extending from the gas pump. Almost all gas pump handles include a nozzle portion and a lever which is normally biased in a closed position so that gas will not readily flow out from the nozzle. By squeezing or pulling the lever upwardly towards the handle, a valve mechanism is opened in the handle permitting gas to flow out from the nozzle. As the lever is progressably moved against the biasing force and towards the handle, the rate of flow of gasoline increases. Usually, all gas pump handles include an automatic shutoff device interconnected with the valve mechanism which is structured to shut the valve in response to back pressure at the nozzle. The automatic shutoff device is intended to prevent accidental spills or overflow when filling a gas tank. The sensitivity of the shutoff devices in the pump handle often varies from one filling station to the next and between various pump manufacturers. Accordingly, the gasoline flow rate is often higher at some filling stations than others allowing the lever to be held in a fully open position, thereby enabling one to fill their tank at a faster rate.
Additionally, many gas pump handles are provided with a mechanism which permits the lever to be locked in one of several open positions. This allows the person filling the tank to attend to other duties such as checking the oil and cleaning the windows while the vehicle tank is being filled with gas. It is also desirous to lock the lever in an open position so that the person pumping gas does not have to constantly hold the handle and maintain pressure on the lever. In addition to the obvious inconvenience, recent studies indicate that exposure to gasoline and gasoline fumes may cause cancer. Unfortunately, in many geographic areas, most .lever locking mechanisms have been removed from gas pump handles by the filling station owner, and many new gas pump handles are not even provided with any locking mechanisms. In response, there have been numerous devices developed in the related art which are adapted to hold the lever in an open position so that a person pumping gas does not have to hold the handle and continually apply manual pressure to the lever.
Included in the related art are the U.S. patents to Ehrenhalt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,766; Fritz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,151; and Giha, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,765. The devices disclosed in these patents are all directed to a holding device which includes a strap adapted to be wrapped around the gas pump handle and lever so as to hold the lever in an open position. A hook and loop-type fastener is fitted to the straps in each of these devices so as to enable the strap to be secured in a wrapped position around the handle and lever. While all of these devices, as disclosed in the above-referenced patents, may be adapted to achieve their intended purpose, it has been found that it is often difficult to manipulate a strap so as to effectively wrap the strap about the handle and lever, usually requiring two hands to do so. Additionally, the downward pressure exerted by the lever often causes the straps to unwrap or loosen from their secured position.
Also included in the related art are the patents to Griffin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,791 and Fredin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,943. The devices disclosed in each of these patents include an ice scraper for scraping ice from the windshield of an automobile and further including a lever holding mechanism for maintaining the gas pump lever in an open position. Accordingly, these devices would not be practical for use in warm, ice-free, climates. The device disclosed in the patent to Griffin, et al. includes a pair of spaced apart claw portions on one end of the ice scraper adapted to engage the lever and hold it in a fully open position against the pump handle. Thus, the Griffin, et al. device is only effective in holding the lever in one, predetermined open position. Shutoff devices built into pump handles will often not allow the pump to function with the lever in the fully open position. Addition, the Griffin, et al. device is quite cumbersome and may interfere with the structure surrounding the filling pipe on many automobiles, such as the filling pipe door or license plate, and is not designed to facilitate carrying in a pocket or purse.
The U.S. patent to Fredin, et al. discloses an ice scraper having a jam element with step surfaces adapted to be fitted between the lever and the gas pump handle so as to hold the lever in various operating positions. While the device in Fredin, et al. may be effective for its intended purpose, it is quite cumbersome and often interferes with structure surrounding the filling pipe on many automobiles, requiring use of additional fittings to prevent interference, as with a license plate. Also, the Fredin, et al. device is not designed to facilitate carrying a pocket or purse.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple position fuel pump lever holding device which is relatively compact in size so that it cannot interfere with any structure surrounding any filling pipe and is also adapted to be carried on a key ring, in a person's pocket or in a purse so as to be readily available when needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fuel pump lever holding device which is adapted to be easily and removably hung over a gas pump handle so as to hold a lever on the handle in one of a plurality of selected, adjusted open positions.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fuel pump lever holding device which is adapted for use with virtually all gas pump handles wherein the rate of gas flow can be adjusted in accordance with a particular back pressure sensitivity of a valve mechanism in the gas pump handle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fuel pump lever holding device which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, thereby significantly reducing the cost to the consuming public and making the device more marketable.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent in the description which follows.